How Jack met Sally
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* How is how I imagine the first meeting of Jack and Sally. But as children. Many people wrote very good stories about how they met, but mine, it has to be a little different and adorable to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of the film before the year ends.


***How Jack and Sally Met***

* * *

Dr. Finkelstein is working on an experiment while waiting for a Pumpkin King to show up. Halloween is 8 months away, and the plans always have to start right after their holiday is over because of the Mayor. The doorbell rang, making the doctor stop working. He wheeled himself over to the railing, and let out a yell.

"The door is open!" He called. The door opens and reveal a Pumpkin King. "Cedric Skellington! Up here!" The pumpkin head looks up with eye sockets.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Finkelstein. How are the lights for next Halloween?" He asked with a smile.

"I think they come along just fine, but they do need work. I like you to see what you think." Dr. Finkelstein replied. Before Cedric could walk up the rail, the ghost puppy flew in and bark happily. A rib bone was thrown inside and the puppy took it. Cedric turned to see his 12 year old son ran in. A skeleton boy wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. The boy took the bone from his puppy, laughing.

"Jack." Cedric spoke in a strict tone, making the boy stop playing with his puppy. The skeleton boy looked up at his father in silent. "This is no place to play. You could break something." Cedric told him. Jack placed his rib back.

"I'm sorry, father." He said.

"Ah, Jack, my boy. So glad to see you." Dr. Finkelstein spoke. "How are you, my boy?"

"Fine." Jack replied as he follows his father up the rails as the puppy follows. "Hope you don't mind me bringing Zero. He won't be trouble."

"I don't mind at all. Just keep a close eye on him." Dr. Finkelstein said. "Now, Cedric. About those lights..." He and Cedric walk in the laboratory to discuss the Halloween lights. Jack turns back and notice that Zero flew in one of the rooms. He quietly calls for his dog to come back before things get out of hand.  
Jack walked in the room he hasn't seen before. It's a bedroom, but it's not the doctor's. Zero barks at the ragdoll girl who looks about 9. She is sitting on the bed, hugging her legs as Zero barks at her.

"Zero! You're scaring her!" Jack says coming inside the room. The ragdoll looks up to see him petting his puppy. Jack looks up at her. "Sorry. He never meant to scare you. He wants to play."

"...Play?" The girl wondered.

"Yeah. Hey, I never see you around before. I'm Jack. What's yours?"

"...I'm Sally. A creation of Dr. Finkelstein." The ragdoll replied.

"Oh? You're a creation of the doctor's?" Jack asked, looking at her. Stitches all over her body, and she is wearing a patch dress. He could see why the doctor created her. "I don't think we have a ragdoll around in Halloween Town. But it's great to meet you!" He got his hand out for her to shake, but Sally stares at his hand in confusion. Jack noticed this. "Uh, we shake hands when we introduce ourselves. Like this..." He took her hand and shake it gently. Sally smiled at the boy. "It's called a handshake." Jack told her. Zero started to whine at him, begging to play some more.

"He won't...bite?" Sally asked.

"No. He does want to play. But, not here." Jack said. "You wanna come outside with us?" Sally twiddled her fingers.

"I can't leave this place. The doctor says I'm not ready for so much excitement." She said. Jack made a confused expression.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can only play outside here. It wouldn't hurt to take a step outside for a while." Jack said. Sally was hesitate at first, but she wouldn't be far from here. She grabbed her black shoes and put them on. Zero barks and flew out of the room as the children walk out. Sally held Jack's hand to keep her balance while walking down the railing. "You never left the lab before?" Jack asked.

"No. But, I like to see the town someday. When I am ready." Sally replied. "I always see the view of the town. It's pretty."

"You will love it when you walk around there." Jack said. "Maybe someday I will show you. I'm sure Dr. Finkelstein wouldn't mind me showing you around for a day." Sally smiled at him.  
As they made it down the front door, Sally shields her eyes from the pumpkin sun. Jack smiled at her reaction after she blocks the sun as she sees the town. She could feel the warmth hitting her face from the sun. Sally let out a sound of awe as she looks at the town with citizens walking around.

"Wow... It's so pretty!" She said. Before she could follow Jack and Zero below the stairs, a yell was heard from inside the lab. Sally froze and slowly turn her head back to see her creator and the Pumpkin King coming towards the open front door.

"Sally! What are you doing out there?! You could've gotten-" Dr. Finkelstein stopped when he sees Jack come up beside Sally. "Oh, Jack. You...you're with her."

"I only wanted to show her outside and...Zero wanted to play." Jack said. Sally place her hands behind her back, afraid that her creator will punish her and Jack. But, Dr. Finkelstein wheeled himself over to her and lightly tap her shoulder.

"Jack, she is one of my newest creations. I don't want her to get hurt outside my lab." He said in a gentle tone. Sally looks at him, then Jack. Cedric walked by his son. "But, I appreciate you helping Sally. Maybe one of these days, you can give her a little tour around. As long as I'm with her if you don't mind." Jack smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, doctor." Cedric said. He then kneeled down to face the shy ragdoll. "Hello my child. I'm Cedric Skellington. The Pumpkin King." He got his hand out for her. Sally sees Jack giving her a gesture of a handshake he showed her before. Sally took the king's hand and shake it. "My son would like to show you around town if you like someday. And you two can play with Zero here." The ghost dog made a backflip and smile at Sally.

"I'd like that, your majesty." Sally said. Cedric let out a chuckle.

"Please. Call me Cedric. No need to be formal." He said. Sally smiled at him.

"Well. I hope my inventions would help you for next Halloween." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Yes. Thank you. Now, we must be going. Come along, Jack." Cedric said, turning away. Jack faces Sally and Dr. Finkelstein once more.

"Nice meeting you Sally. I'll stop by sometime if you like to play." He said before leaving to follow his father as Zero gave Sally a lick. The ragdoll waved goodbye at them. Dr. Finkelstein couldn't help but to chuckle at his creation. Sally is still stable and didn't run off as he feared. One day, the two children will meet again for a playdate. Jack will guide her.

"Come inside Sally." He said, wheeling inside the lab. The ragdoll obeyed. "You did good. You made a new friend." He said.

"Jack is nice. Zero is a nice dog." Sally told him.

"Yes they are." He lead her up the railing to take her to his lab to examine her some more. This is just a beginning for Jack and Sally.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: Cedric Skellington belongs to a deviantart member, Ladybirdbuzz. I've been borrowing that character for years and he is perfect as Jack's father! Thanks old friend!***_


End file.
